Since U Been Gone
|sung by= The auditioners for The Treblemakers and The Bellas (movie version) |solos= Ester Dean & Skylar Astin (soundtrack version) |place= Auditorium }} Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson is a song sang by the characters who auditioned for The Barden Bellas and The Treblemakers. Lyrics (Audition Version) Cynthia Rose: Here's the thing We started out friends BU Harmonics guy: It was cool, but it was all prete-end No Name (Girl): Yeah, Yeah... since you been gone Jessica: You're dedicated, you took the time Kolio: Wasn't long 'til I called you mine Kori: Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone Stacie: And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I picture me with you Jesse: That's all you'd ever hear me say Fat Amy: But since you've been gone Amy, Jesse and Kori: I can breathe for the first time Ashley (Cynthia Rose): I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah) Amy and No Name (Guy): Thanks to you (thanks to you), now I get (now I get) what I want Stacie: I get what I want (Since you been gone) Cynthia Rose: You had your chance, you blew it Jesse: Out of sight, out of mind BU Harmonics guy: Shut your mouth, I just can't take it Jessica: No, no no no no no no no no no no no take it Fat Amy: Shut your mouth, I just can't take it Benji: No, no no no no no no no no no no no take it Lilly: (Shut your mouth, I just can't take it) All: Again and again and again and again Jesse and Benji: And again Lyrics (Soundtrack Version) Cynthia Rose: Here’s the thing, we started out friends It was cool, but it was all prete-end Yeah-yeah (yeah, yeah), since U been gone Jesse: You dedicated, you took the time Wasn't long 'till I called you mine Yeah-yeah (yeah, yeah), since U been gone Cynthia Rose: And all you’d ever hear me say Is how I pictured me with you (you) That’s all you’d ever hear me say Jesse and Cynthia Rose: But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time I’m so moving on eh-yeah, yeah Cynthia Rose (Jesse): Thanks to you (thanks to you) Now I get (now I get) Jesse and Cynthia Rose: What I want Since you been gone Jesse: How can I put it? You put me on I even fell for that stupid love song Yeah-yeah (yeah, yeah), since U been gone (since U been gone) How come I never hear you say Jesse and Cynthia Rose: I just wanna be with you Jesse: I guess you never felt that way Jesse and Cynthia Rose (Jesse): But since you been gone (Yeah!) I can breathe for the first time I’m so moving on eh-yeah, yeah! Cynthia Rose (Jesse): Thanks to you (thanks to you) Now I get (now I get) What I want! Jesse: Since U been gone Cynthia Rose (Jesse): You had your chance, you blew it (you had your chance) Out of sight, out of mind Cynthia Rose and Jesse: Shut your mouth, Cynthia Rose (Jesse): I just can’t take it (oh, woah) Jesse: Again, and again, and again, And again, and again, and again! Cynthia Rose: Since you been gone Jesse: Since you been gone Cynthia Rose: Since you been gone Jesse: Since you been gone Jesse and Cynthia Rose: Since you been gone Trivia *At the Bellas practice, Stacie sang Since U Been Gone while Chloe was trying to stop her from groping/touching herself. Gallery Kolio 1.png Kolio 2.png Kolio 3.png Kolio 4.png Since U Been Gone 1.png Since U Been Gone 2.png a.jpg aa.png aaa.jpg aaaa.jpg aaaa.jpg aaaaa.jpg aaaaaa.png Videos Kelly Clarkson - Since U Been Gone Pitch Perfect Since U Been Gone Official Soundtrack Pitch Perfect - Since You Been Gone (HD) Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Songs sung by Cynthia Rose Category:Songs sung by Jesse Swanson